pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John James Piatt
by George J. Dance John James Piatt (March 1, 1835 - February 16, 1917) was an American poet, civil servant, and diplomat.John James Piatt, Find a Grave, October 21, 2011. Web, Oct. 7, 2018. Life Piatt was born in James Mill (now Milton), Indiana. At 14 he was apprenticed to the Ohio State Journal to learn the printing trade. Subsequently he studied at Capital University and Kenyon College, but did not graduate.John James Piatt, Appleton's Encyclopedia, Virtual Biographies, FamousAmericans.net. Web, Oct. 7, 2018. He became a regular contributor to the Louisville Journal (where his earliest published poems appeared in 1857), and in 1859 a contributor to The Atlantic Monthly. On June 18, 1861 he married Sarah Morgan Bryan, also a poet. He was appointed a clerk in the U.S. Treasury Department in 1861, and served there for 6 years. In 1867 he moved to Cincinnati, where he worked for the Chronicle and Commercial newspapers. He returned to Washington in 1870 and served in the House of Representatives, initially as enrolling clerk and, after 1871, as its librarian. He was U.S. consul in Cork, Ireland, from 1882 to 1893. He is buried in Spring Grove Cemetery, Cincinnati. Publications Poetry *''Poems of Two Friends'' (with William Dean Howells). Columbus. 1860) *''The Nests at Washington, and other poems'' (by Sarah & John James Piatt). New York & London: Samson Low, 1864. *''Poems in Sunshine and Firelight''. Cincinnati, OH: R.W. Carroll, 1866. *''Poems. Cincinnati, OH: R.W. Carroll, 1868. *Western Windows, and other poems. New York: Hurd & Houghton, 1869; Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1877. *''The Pioneer's Chimney, and other poems. Cincinnati, OH: Carroll, 1869. *''Landmarks, and other poems''. Boston: J.R. Osgoon, 1871; New York: Hurd & Houghton, 1872 **revised & expanded as Landmarks, The lost farm, and other poems. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1878. *''Poems of House and Home. Boston: Houghton Osgood, 1878. *Idyls and Lyrics of the Ohio Valley. Cincinnati, OH: W.D. Dibble, 1880; London: Kegan Paul, 1884: Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1888; London & New York: Longmans Green, 1893. *''At the Holy Well, with a handful of new verses. Cincinnati, OH: R. Clarke / Dublin: M.H. Gill, 1887. *''A Dream of Church Windows''. London: Elliot Stock, 1888. *''A Book of Gold, and other sonnets''. London: Elliot Stock, 1889. *''The Lost Hunting Ground, Little new-world idylls, and other poems''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1893. *''The Ghost's Entry, and other poems''. Westminster, UK: Constable, 1895. *''Odes in Ohio, and other poems. Cincinnati, OH: R. Clarke, 1897. *''Lares Emigrantes. Three Rivers Elm, North Bend, OH: John Scott, 1906. Non-fiction *''A Return to Paradise, and other flyleaf essays on town and country''. London: Elliott Stock, 1890. Juvenile *''Learning Prayers''. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1867. *''The Children Out-of-Doors, by Two in One House'' (by Sarah & John James Piatt). Cincinatti, OH: Robert Clarke, 1887. Edited *George D. Prentice, Poems. Cincinnati, OH: R. Clarke, 1876. *''The Union of American Poetry with Art: A choice collection of poems by American poets. Cincinnati, OH: W.E. Dibble, 1882. *The Hesperian Tree: An annual of the Ohio valley. Cincinnati: George C. Shaw, for the editor, 1900-1903. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John James Piatt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 8, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Farther" *John James Piatt at PoemHunter (8 poems) *John James Piatt at AllPoetry (8 poems) *John James Piatt at Poetry Nook (16 poems) ;Books *John James Piatt at Amazon.com ;About *John James Piatt at FamousAmericans.net *John James Piatt at Find a Grave Category:1835 births Category:1917 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:American diplomats Category:American poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers